


Over The Wall

by ottto



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Human AU, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottto/pseuds/ottto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy adolescents and possibly less shy adults. </p><p>Glorfindel and Erestor were students in two different but side-by-side schools that are separated by a low wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are two secondary schools situated right next to each other, with the only thing between them being a low wall. Not quite low enough for the younger students to look over, but certainly tall enough for most of the older boys to rest their chins on the ledge. 

Lindir was a rather young student; just on his second year- one would expect a couple years more to go before he could peer over the wall. But that didn't mean he couldn't see the next door's PE coach, whose ridiculously tall figure towered over the wall. He was seen looking over every now and then, as if his bright blue eyes were searching for something. 

That also didn’t mean Lindir couldn’t see Master Erestor, the school’s infamous straight-faced discipline head, actually smiling when he glanced over and heard next door’s tall blonde teacher making jokes with his students.

Lindir didn’t know anything else about the next-door teacher though, apart from the rumour that he was once a renowned sports student, though faced a near life threatening injury that caused him to retire from competitive sports. 

But Lindir knew plenty about Master Erestor. Master Erestor was a great teacher, Lindir thought. He was surprisingly kindly to interested students despite his initial cold demeanour. Lindir saw his teacher during his lunch break quite often. He would be making light conversation with the headmaster Elrond. It didn’t look like he had many other close colleagues. He always drank black coffee. He always left the school pretty late, since he would stay back to take care of admin matters- about seven or eight, when most of the students would have gone home. Lindir thought his teacher was pretty good looking as well, and he knew it wasn’t uncommon for to see a younger female staff trying to flirt with him.

Lindir knew plenty about Master Erestor. Or at least, he assumed he did. 

So that particular evening, when Lindir alone was leaving the library late, it came across as somewhat shocking and mostly scandalous to see, the same controlled discipline master- laughing and making out over the wall with next-door’s coach. 

Kissing as if they were eager teenagers. 

Lindir really hoped his mother wasn’t expecting an answer when she quite enthusiastically asked him about what great spirit has moved him to be considerate enough to wash his own underwear that following morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel recounts the event that brought them together.

 

There are two secondary schools situated right next to each other, with the only thing between them being a low wall. Not quite low enough for the younger students to look over, but certainly tall enough for most of the older boys to rest their chins on the ledge.

Glorfindel had always been tall. When he started school here, his pair of bright blue eyes could just peer over the edge. In his final year, the wall came up to the middle of his chest.

On the other hand, Erestor, who went to the school next door, was never particularly tall. But yes, he could rest his chin on the edge by his final year. Just barely.

But that ‘barely’ was more than enough for his arm to reach out, grab Glorfindel by the collar and yank him down for the most unsuspecting yet pleasant kiss he had ever experienced.

 

Glorfindel remembers.

He remembers looking over the wall, even before the other kid was tall enough to look back.   

He remembers looking at Erestor sitting on a nearby bench peacefully absorbed in his own reading, without a care for the world around him, even before he knew his name.

He remembers thinking that the same dark-haired boy was pretty cute.

Of course, Glorfindel also remembers that summer camp for the final year students. Vividly.

____

 

For the final year students, the two schools would combine their cohorts and take them to camp in the woods, with a kayaking trip down the river. Summer camp for them was large. And exciting.

Glorfindel didn’t think much of it at first, until he saw that cute dark-haired boy again.

He certainly thought more of this this trip when he realised they had to choose kayaking partners, and that the dark-haired boy wasn’t moving to anyone particularly to pair up with.

 

The heavier and stronger man often takes the back seat. Glorfindel was pretty relieved at this, for some strange reason he couldn’t quite figure out yet. At least, he wouldn’t have Erestor, whose name he just found out, looking at him from behind. It would have made him even more nervous than he was now, although he was the one who approached Erestor if they would like to share a kayak, with Ecthelion and Salgant giggling at his nervous tone a couple of metres away.

Actually, the back gave him a pretty nice view. Glorfindel could see Erestor’s neck, now with a little visible tan line around the collar. He thinks about placing his lips on the fairer skin right below Erestor’s collar, and then he thinks about the tan line on Erestor’s thighs that his shorts would create. And maybe placing his lips _somewhere above that_ too.

The noise coming from a passing kayak breaks his daydream. Glorfindel internally chides himself for thinking of his new friend like that, while the silly laughter of his friends begin to fade away. He and Erestor are again left to their own slow going silent kayak.

For most of the day, they stay quiet. If anything, it’s the splashing paddles and laughter of the other Gondolin boys that they listen to. Glorfindel and Erestor don’t manage to talk to each other much the first day.

 

Not on the second day either.

 

Or the third.

 

But come third night, something happens.

It doesn’t start on something exactly heart-racingly exciting, but it’s a start.

And this event starts with someone who probably messed up cooking the dinner curry. Because, boy, that pile of vomit behind the bush smelt bad.

 

Glorfindel’s strong immunity system seems unaffected by it. And Erestor, a slow eater who ate while engrossed in his book, hadn’t even touched beyond his first few bites of plain bread by the time he figured he probably shouldn’t touch the curry at all. 

One of the bigger tents had to be used to house the sick students, so there were quite a few changes in sleeping arrangements that night.

And Glorfindel remembers thinking, that _god is this cliché_ , having to share one of the smaller tents with Erestor, who he somewhere and at some point realised he probably had a crush on, that’s just a little bigger than little. _Alright, alright, it’s a big crush._

Nothing much really happens. They acknowledge each other, and Erestor gets into his sleeping bag. So does Glorfindel.

  

_Goodnight, Glorfindel._

 

_Yeah, goodnight Erestor…H-hey Tomorrow’s the last day, isn’t it? Let’s have a good one._

 

_Oh right, it is. Well, goodnight._

 

_Goodnight._

Another casual brief conversation they share. And then silence. Glorfindel doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. He lies there in silence for a little longer.  

 

_Glorfindel? Are you still awake?_

 

He almost chokes when he suddenly hears Erestor’s voice.

 

_Y-Yeah. You too?_

_Yeah…Hey, thanks for being my partner on this trip…you didn’t have to, you know._

_That’s okay! It was nice being your partner. And I mean, it was pretty fun, getting to know you. Not that I know very much. Well, I guess we didn’t talk much but, hey, at least I know your name. That’s not much but hey! It’s something, and uh- uh-_

Erestor laughs. Glorfindel thinks it’s endearing despite his obviously flustered state. He’s thankful it’s dark in the woods, and in this tent, so that at least Erestor doesn’t get to see his embarrassing blush.

_You know, you’re pretty cute._

_Me? No way, you’re the cute one._

_I am? …Oh. OH, is that why..._

_No it isn’t! Well, not that you aren’t cute, you are, but- wait- you just called me cute, Erestor._

_…I suppose I did._

A silence resumes. Glorfindel fidgets and finds that his hand hits something warm. He leaves his hand there, doesn’t move anymore. And then that something grabs his hand. _Erestor...I,_ Glorfindel begins. The next bit is unexpected, but Erestor beats him to whatever he was trying to stammer out.

 

_Glorfindel, do you want to go for ice-cream this Sunday? You know, the weekend when we get back._

 

_…I’d! Love to! See you, Sunday then?_

 

_Yeah…Yeah, Sunday! Goodnight, Glorfindel._

_Goodnight, Erestor._

Their nervous conversation might have not been worded perfectly, but Glorfindel remembers feeling a warm sensation in chest, with a hint of excitement. 

They fall asleep holding hands.

 

They give each other silly grins while passing by each other the next day, and when they board different buses. Ecthelion and a bunch of Glorfindel’s other friends are laughing, because they know something’s up. Glorfindel takes the teasing this good-naturedly, but his face does get a little redder.

That Sunday goes good, and they hold hands a little more.

A few other Sundays, and some times after school too.

 

But yes, back to ‘the most unsuspecting and pleasant kiss Glorfindel had ever experienced’. It doesn’t quite occur for a couple of months from the first Sunday, and they haven’t really done much beyond handholding and maybe a couple of light pecks.

It’s the last few weeks of school. Glorfindel often meets his boyfriend by the wall to have lunch. His nosey friends sometimes drop by, like this particular day. The joke moves to something about kissing, and someone shouts, “KISS HIM!” Sure, Glorfindel himself had thought about it, but they were rather slow, and he didn’t want to do anything to make Erestor uncomfortable. So, for a bit, Glorfindel just stood by the wall trying to make jokes back about them snogging their girlfriends or not having any dates at all, trying to move out of this awkward situation.

And then the unsuspecting thing occurs. 

The usually quiet Erestor, who ignores Glorfindel’s noisy friends, because he’s only interested in Glorfindel and not any of them, shouts.

“FINE!” 

And then he proceeds to grab Glorfindel’s collar, to pull him into a sloppy first kiss. It’s approaching winter and it’s predicted to be really cold this year, but all of Glorfindel’s senses are concentrated on one person’s warm tongue and hot breath. And how hot this absolutely enjoyable kiss is.

When the kiss ends, Glorfindel is panting really hard. His eyes still look quite surprised. Erestor looks satisfied, “Happy now?” he asks.

Glorfindel’s friends are stunned. Someone makes an awkward ‘woo’ noise.

 The school bell rings.

  ______

“No way, Fin, our first kiss did not go like that!”

“I’m sure of it, Erestor! Everyone thinks you’re that quiet really shy kid who timidly reads books, but I think I’ve stayed with you long enough to know you’re a little rascal.” Glorfindel replies. He grabs Erestor’s side and pulls him closer to whisper the last three words. They’re walking home from school (now as teachers) to their apartment, and life is pretty sweet, Glorfindel thinks. Erestor is laughing, and he can feel that hot breath on his face.

“Fuck you, Fin.”

Erestor leans closer for another kiss.

 

They’re on the street in the middle of a freezing winter night, but neither of them can really care for that in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ((hello it's my first time writing !! I hope this is alright))


End file.
